A data center is a facility that houses computer systems and various networking, storage, and other related components. Many organizations and businesses utilize data center resources to provide computing and information services to support their day-to-day operations. Data centers may provide computing services to businesses and individuals as a remote computing service or to provide “software as a service” (e.g., cloud computing). The services provided by data centers are valuable to customers, and the protection of customers' data is important to the customers' services and operations. It is also important to protect customers' data when performing maintenance activities for data storage and other devices.